1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a multi-piece electrical block trim assembly for use on an exterior surface of a structure. The assembly supports an electrical outlet or other electrical fixture, and is adapted to be used with siding or other exterior surface covering.
2. Discussion
Electrical blocks have been developed for use on the exterior surfaces of a structure. The electrical blocks provide a decorative means of attaching an electrical fixture or outlet to structures having an uneven surface, such as a surface to which vinyl or aluminum siding has been attached. The electrical blocks typically have a mount that is attached directly to the structure. Siding or some other decorative covering is attached to the structure around the mount. A decorative ring, which may either be integral with the mount or a separate piece, covers the edges of the siding that are adjacent to the mount, thus providing a more pleasing appearance. In the prior art, the electrical box either has been integrally formed with the mount, or the electrical box has been at least partially recessed into the surface of the structure. Both of these electrical block configurations have posed problems.
Electrical block assemblies which are at least partially recessed into the surface of the structure are inconvenient because the hole in the structure that receives the electrical box must be placed in a position in which it does not interfere with the supporting structure underlying the surface. Designs having electrical boxes that are integrally formed with the mount typically cannot be molded with a plastic material that has good weatherability and color characteristics while still providing a design that meets suggested safety requirements, such as those provided by Underwriters Laboratories.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-piece electrical block that has good weatherability and color characteristics and has an electrical box that is capable of meeting suggested safety standards.
An electrical block trim assembly that has a mount, a decorative ring, and a separate electrical box provides the above and other objects of the invention. The mount has a base adapted to be secured to an exterior surface of a structure. The mount also has a housing extending from the base with a top portion that has an opening. Exterior covering, or siding, is attached to the exterior surface to surround a portion of the mount. A decorative ring is secured to the mount over the siding to conceal the edges of the siding that are adjacent to the mount. The decorative ring has an inner perimeter that is adjacent to the housing. An electrical box having walls with an upper portion is securely received and retained within the opening. The electrical box is interposed between the exterior surface and the top portion. The electrical box may be constructed of a different material than the mount and decorative ring.